100 themes challenge with OC
by KateChibi
Summary: Prankshipping, which is how I call my OC Keiko Suzumura paired with Jun Manjoume. You can see why in the first challenge. You can know her better with each chapter. Rating may change. Translated from czech language to english by Misuzee.
1. Introduction

Name: Keiko Suzumura

Sex: female

Age: 15

Date of birth: 18.8.

Signature: Leo

Hobbies: pranks, fun, jokes, duel monsters, Egypt history

Looks: Longer ginger hair, blue eyes, a little bit of freckles, not big breasts nor small, not skinny but not fat

Family: Mother is egyptologist, so that's where came from her insterest in it, father is an ordinary accountant

Deck: Her decks are Gravekeepers, she likes any spellcasters, but Gravekeepers really suits her

In story are two more OC's. Hotaru and Ai, they are Keiko's friend and my friends OC's.

1. Introduction

Keiko sat on a tribune, looking around, checking out the people who have arrived for the entrance exams. No-one here knew her so far, which was perfect for her. It didn't take long before a particular boy caught her eye; he seemed to be too arrogant for his own good, which immediately made her want to strike his pride down. And the best way possible would be with some kind of prank… Next to her sat her new friend Hotaru, whom she met on the bus to school.

'I'll be right back, Hotaru. Hold my seat, ok?" she said and left without waiting for the girl's answer.

Carefully and as stealthy as possible, she made her way to the said boy and ideas of what she'd do to him whirled around in her head. Pull his boxers? No, that won't do, not while he was sitting… splash his arrogant head with something? Oh yes, that was a brilliant idea! She reached for a water bottle inside her bag, which she bought yesterday. She carefully sat behind him, thanks to him being so self absorbed, and thanks to him watching the duels and his cronies praising him, he didn't suspect a thing.

She smirked, mostly just for herself and quietly looked around. Then she opened the bottle, stood up and started to drink… and then the bottle fell from her hand, right on the boy's head, soaking him to the bone.

Keiko squeeked, as if surprised.

Heavy silence fell around them. Then the boy stood up and turned to face her. 'You wretch! Do you even have the slightest idea what you did and who I am?!' he thundered.

'Um… I just accidentaly dropped my water bottle on my future classmate's head, and now I wil be thirsty for the rest of the exams...?' she said carefully, trying to look as sorry as she could manage.

'Hell no! I am Jun Manjoume! Be sure to memorize it! You just got yourself a free pass to hell, you moron! Believe me, this is the beggining of your end. Sodd off, before I kick you out of here!'

Keiko shrugged. Her eyes suddenly cold, not showing anything. All the guilt she could possibly have felt was gone.

'Keiko Suzumura. Be sure to memorize it. You just got yourself a free pass to hell, you arrogant prick. Believe me that this is the beginning of your end. And I'm out of here, before your arrogance rubbs off on me.' Her face was perfectly still. She wasn't scared of his threats. Even though she knew who he was now. This could have still counted as an accident.

Satisfied, she returned to her seat next to Hotaru. This was a beggining of something very entertaining on the account of the raven haired boy.


	2. Love

So, another chapter. I alredy have in czech language 8 of them, but translating takes a bit of time… Please, don't be confused, it's Keiko's point of view. Some challenges are like that and some like the first one.

2. Love

I was lying on my favorite spot under the trees near the cliff, where I often went to clear my head or to take a break from people. But mostly... to prepare a prank somewhere where no-one else could see me. Lately, there was this one boy, to whom I liked to reffer as an arrogant parasite, that wouldn't leave no matter what I did or said.

And so, we would often just sit there, mostly in silence, rummaging through cards and killing time. Lately people would tell me weird things like that we must really adore each other when we're together like this and when we'll finally come out of the closet and tell everyone about our togetherness. But that's just impossible... or is it?

Love... what does it even mean? No, I wasn't sure at all. Now I just sat there by myself and thought about everything everyone told me in the past few days. Could this place really have brought us closer together? It was true that he would seldomly let anyone so close to his 'awesome' self for as long as he let me and I haven't heard anything about anyone else who got the chance to get their hands on the newest cards right after Industrial Illusions released them thanks to him. Sure... he said things like: 'Take it. I didn't really order this and it came as an extra. I heard that there are some Spellcaster cards inside and you are the only person who came to my mind that could actually use them.' And I know so many Spellcaster users... And why did he not simply return them, when they came as an unwanted extra? I know, money didn't really matter to him as much, but knowing him and his ego, he could get easily offended by this and I think he would enjoy all the mess he could make about it, like telling the people that they're so stupid that they cannot even make an order right... And not just give it away to someone for free like this.

Is this really love? No, that can't be true... not even the fact that during the past week, we often ended up leaning on each other, or me lying in his embrace. It's just a temporary need of another human's touch and warmth! It has to be! Nothing from the things we do could lead to me loving someone as arrogant and full of themselves as him... or could it?

I sat down and grabbed the book which I brought with me. 'The Mysteries of Egypt'. I must've read this book at least hundred times already, but those pictures were just so fascinating that I never get bored of them.

I got really absorbed into it when a pair of hands covered my eyes. 'That's not very original, Jun,' I said calmly.

'Yeah, yeah. That didn't go exactly as I planned it to... I mean, who else could it be when you've chased everyone away from here, you even managed to scare the first years off already," he shrugged.

Of course it was him. I wasn't really sure what he tried to accomplish with the eye covering thing, because he never did things like this, but maybe that was his way of trying to do some kind of a prank? The part where he said 'That didn't go exactly as I planned it to' was literary screaming of prank... Even the fact that he just calmly went along with me knowing that it was him right away.

'For your information, not everyone, just recently I found a first year messing around here, he didn't yet seem to know that this was ou-my spot.' Our spot?! Have I gone mad? It was me who found it in the first place...

Jun just laughed. He didn't say a thing when a tiny book dropped next to my leg.

'Egyptian fast and easy?' I read the title out loud and had to smile. What did this mean? He never approved of this hobby of mine and he always had those bitchy comments whenever I mentioned it.

'Weren't you whining last time that you couldn't speak a thing in egyptian and you can't find anything about it no matter how long you search, because it's a dead language?" he asked and sat down next to me. "I, unlike you, can search things up just fine, as you can see." And there it was again, that famous arrogancy of his, but for some reason he seemed to be eager to see my reaction this time, which was of course overjoyed. This was the second thing that I received from him... It's not fair, he has so much money that I shouldn't be surprised that he's able to get his hands on something like this.

I immediatelly started flipping though the book, my eyes shining more and more with each page. It was so easy to understand! It was was written so simply that even a total begginer could understand it perfectly! I looked at him happily and gave him a peck on his cheek. He didn't move an inch and I could swear that I saw the tiniest of smiles appear on his face for a second.

'Thank you,' I said, probably a bit red, it was so embarassing...!

I didn't get an answer back, just a nod. I flipped through the book for another few moments and then I lowered my gaze to the ground. The others were probably right...

'You know... I normally don't really care about the other people's opinion... but...' I started slowly.

'But what?'

'Just that... they're probably right, we probably really are a couple.'

'And you just realized that?'

I stared at him in disbelief. W... w... what? He felt this way about us and I didn't even know? I wanted to start arguing again, but then I thought better and calmed down. That would've totally ruined the atmosphere for sure.

'Okay, fine... then stop denying it before everyone, okay?' I turned at him, my brows slightly furrowed.

'Just shut up already,' he whispered and then he locked his lips with mine.

All those happy feelings that overflowed inside me the moment our lips touched could've ment only one thing. This was definitely love.


	3. Light

3. Light

'It's them! Ah! It's them!' the crowd whispered as Jun Manjoume passed through with Keiko Suzumura at his side, looking just as pompous as he did. Both of them were clad in snow white uniforms, talking about some sort of Light, which no-one really knew what was.

'They must have gone mad...' Ai said quietly, furrowing. She didn't like this one bit and Hotaru agreed.

'A... Ai-chan... do you think that we should... you know... that we should do something about it?'

'We should, I don't like them walking around like this, all mighty and crap. What's more, they've been challenging lot of people to duels and whoever looses joins them. I don't understand what's going on with them.'

But that so called Light was unstoppable and it continued to spread through the school like a plague. It even got Ai later on and most of the other students, with Manjoume White Thunder in the lead along with Keiko White Priestess. Most everyone giggled at her little nickname she choose for herself behind her back (some even right before her eyes). But for those two, it was like this whole incident got them closer... like they were completely brainwashed, or the Light just broke all walls and barriers they set up between themselves. Suddenly the two of them walked around as an actual couple without any signs of embarrassement. People were already talking about them before this and when someone asked, they just shrugged without denying it. But they definitely weren't so open about it like they were now.

'Manjoume White Thunder is talking to you, with his Queen at his side!' once more, he started on of his speeches. 'Join our ranks! The Mighty Saiou is depending on you! Only the Light is the right path!'

Keiko stood next to him, looking more majestic and elegant then ever. Who knew her better didn't recognize the person who stood there. It was like her goofy side totaly dissapeared... okay, maybe there was her painting things white and alike, but that still was't really her.

The Light... the malignant Light which changed both of them so much. That was the main reason behind their change and that which they were shrouded in.


	4. Dark

Thanks for the support and thank you Misuzee for translating to english again and so quickly this time. :3 Here, enjoy, pranks coming in about two chapters… XD

4. Dark

Jun had his duels disc activated and ready, confidence showing on his face. 'Keiko, come on! Listen to me! You need to wake up from the Light!' he shouted at me, but his words made no sense to me. Wake up? What was he saying...? I was perfectly awake, it was him who needed to wake up. It was him who left the path of the Light after dueling with Judai. I should make him come to his senses and bring him back to the right path in the name of the Mighty Saiou. He shouldn't be doin'g this. He was acting strange... it was better when both of us led the Light together in Saiou's name.

'Wasn't it you who has opened my eyes to the Light before?' I asked calmly. Yes, this was the correct thing to say.

'Yes, it was... and I feel ashamed for it... But Keiko! Like you said, it was me who did such a horrid thing to you and now it will be me who will return you back to the Dark, where we both belong. This duel will open your eyes.'

I still couldn't understand a thing he said. It was him who needed to open his eyes, not me... but no matter, I was set on winning and to return him on the path of the Light. It was the right thing to do. The cards I got from Saiou himself would surely help me out. None of those ugly Gravekeepers with dark attribute were no longer present in my deck. And not even that disgusting Necrovalley which had death in it's title.

'Bring it on!' I challenged him with pride in my voice and clearly shown on my face, activating my duel disc in the process.

The duel was long, he kept shouting something about the Gravekeepers, which weren't even in my deck, he didn't make any sense... but in the end, all of my light attribute cards dissapeared and the only thing left was a deep and thick hollowness. His Ojama Trio combo brought me down to my knees.

It was over. Images of my old and true self started flashing before my eyes... pranks! My pranks! Everything was gone... I wanted to forget everything I've been doing up till now... oh god! And that public outing with Jun... and my Gravekeepers... I was insane. The moment everything came back to me, I pushed away the last bits of my shame and remorse and ran away from the place of my defeat. The least thing I wanted right now was for Jun to see me crying out of shame... no way! The only place that came to my mind, was the place we used to go to together. But that was a grave mistake.

I cried for a while and when I calmed down a little, I started shouting. 'What a disgrace! How could I have let that to happen! I'm such and idiot!' I screamed and started thrashing a nearby tree bark. I even left my beloved Gravekeepers...

'Heh... so it came back to you at last?' a voice came from behind me sounding a bit out of breath. Jun must've ran all the way here... probably not right away when I left though, because I knew for sure that no-one followed me as I ran. Did he want to point fingers at me? It definitely looked that way and I shouldn't really be surpised if he did.

'B...but you don't really remember anything from that time, right?'

'Eh...of course not! Not a thing!'

'Right...' then I understood. That and the reason why he was here right now. He came to show me that I wasn't the only one feeling the shame and embarrassement. And that all I had to do was act like I didn't remember anything. Many people would believe that for sure, because I really was like a completely different person. 'Thanks,' I murmured and grinned lightly. I should celebrate my 'awakening' with a prank of some sort, but I'll probably leave Jun out of this one this time... How about someone who doesn't belong in the Dark with us?


	5. Seeking solace

5. Seeking Solace-

She tried to act ladylike through the whole evening, like a classy young lady. Her acting was so convincing, that many people actually believed everything. There was a moment when her acting got even to Jun, making him ask her what she was playing at. He had to admit, that he would totally believe her as well, if he didn't know her true colors that is. And now, before her stood Jun's mother. This whole event was a disaster thanks to this very woman, who was her potential mother in law. Though at the time, she didn't know that yet.

'So... You have been attending the same school as my son since the first year, yes? When he told me that you'd be his partner today, I made sure to do a background check on you. I would be very much grateful if you did not play friends with him anymore. Your mother is able to go to Egypt only because of the state giving her money for it. It really is pathetic, even though your family is really interested in working there. I couldn't possibly understand why my son would want to spend time with someone like you,' she started when Keiko presented herself before her.

She tried hard to calm down... during their conversation, she continued to tell herself that she mustn't create a scene as to not embarass Jun. She took deep breaths and held back her anger and pain. Why? Why did the person she has fallen in with had to have such parents? Sure, he was a snob himself... but this was just too much.

'Y... yes, my mother is an Egyptologist... I... I am sorry...' that was all that Keiko managed to stutter. In the end, it really got to her and she knew that if she said anything more, it wouldn't end well. Then she turned around and walked away with all dignity she could gather and slowly made her way from the room. She didn't care where she was walking... she just wanted to be away from all those painful things. Away from that cruel woman, who said such horrible things to her just because she didn't have a high social standing.

Now she just wished for someone to help her... to comfort her, to assure her that everything would be all right. But she knew that her boyfriend had too much on his hands to be here. He had to meet new people and make new connections so that he would be able to endow both of them as professional duelists. She ran down all the stairs and sat down on a bench that was hidden away from curious eyes of other attendants. Her eyes were full of unfallen tears, and only when she made sure that no one saw her, only then has she allowed them to fall down her cheeks.

'Jun... Jun... what else does the world have prepared for us?' she whispered for herself. Until now, they were pretty much happy togehter. There were small pranks, Jun's constant swearing, which he didn't really mean seriously, but there were also gentle and tender moments as Jun has finally admitted that he also liked Keiko.

She took out her phone, meaning to write him a text that she was in the garden so that he didn't go looking for her, when someone sat down next to her.

'What's the matter, Keiko?'

She winced, she didn't even notice him... but she knew right away who it was.

'You're here! I was just about to text you...' she showed him her poor old phone with an unsent message.

'I saw you leaving and at first I thought that you just went to the bathroom or something... but when you weren't coming back I went to look for you... if you weren't causing mess somewhere...'

Playing it cool till the end. That was just like him, but Keiko smiled as another tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her body towards him and embraced him, but he didn't move and inch.

'Thank you...' she whispered.

'What for? You like it here that much?'

'For you being here with me right now...' she answered. Jun just mumbled something as an answer and then she kissed him. Still not moving, he returned the kiss. He wouldn't ask now for the cause of her tears. He would save that for later, or for home... now he would just be there for her.


	6. Break Away

Jun really had it with her. This time, she pissed him off so much like never before. And so, he felt a huge relief now that he was all alone and there was no-one around. No annoying Judai, with whom he lost in duels, no annoying idiots from school, that thought they could become brilliant duelists, even though they were just trash... but more importantly, HER. Keiko Suzumura.

Now the only thing that surrounded him was snow, ice and randomly scattered cards and that was his task right now. He had to find 40 cards and get inside the academia. Whenever he saw one, he immediately ran to it, and if it was possible, he would make his way through snow covered rocky paths and yet he still found it almost peaceful. There were no surprise buckets full of water waiting for him, no wet sponges or just the old trick with a rake lying in the grass... he still felt embarrassed for falling for that trick. He could've noticed it lying there, but thankfuly that girl wasn't so stupid and it was only wooden one and not iron.

But... now that he had thirty five cards and still thought about her, he suddenly wasn't all that happy about getting rid of her. All this walking around was actually boring without her pranks waiting for him, it was like if a part of him suddenly dissapeared.

'Tch... stupid moron...' he whispered for himself and picked up his thrithy sixth card. He tried to change the flow of his thoughts, but now it wasn't that easy. But he will return to the Academy! And when he does, he will beat Judai and show that stupid girl that he isn't someone to toy with.


End file.
